


They Tell Me It's Beautiful

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Baze hadn't been one for conventional courtship.





	They Tell Me It's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



People had told Chirrut he was handsome since he was a child. Sometimes even people he believed. His face felt symmetrical, and he'd learned that many people found that appealing. His eyes were off-putting to some, but not everyone. One of the acolytes called him 'a catch,' back when the Temple stood and people still said things like that.

Baze had never said a single word about his looks, or his skills with the staff, or his magnetic and charming personality. What Baze had done, instead, was give him extra mooncakes at the turn of the year, without comment and expecting nothing in return. What Baze had done was find a place for them to live when everything had seemed lost. What Baze had done was be his strength and his solace and his heart.

"It's a good thing you never loved me for my looks," he said, one night. "I'm sure they've faded terribly."

"No," Baze said, settling a bowl of their dinner, a foul-smelling broth that was mostly water, into his hands. "You're still the same."

"I am?"

"Mmm." Baze sat at his side, leaning close. "It's a good thing you're blind, it would go to your head."


End file.
